Back for Good
by Gondegoogoo
Summary: Following from that last scene of 10x03, Arizona finds herself in the pub drowning her sorrows. Who else should be there, but Callie, who's talking to some man by the bar? With honest and blunt words exchanged between them, what does this mean for their future?


Arizona looked at her woman, who was across the pub chatting up some young punk and leading him on. How dare she? How dare she flirt while Arizona was still in her vicinity? Surely she must have known that Arizona was there and would have some sense of modicum? She was her wi-

But wait. She wasn't. Of course. She wasn't her wife anymore, and that's why she could do as she pleased. Only Arizona didn't feel that way. She felt that Callie still belonged to her, and she to Callie. In every sense of the word, Arizona still felt _married_ to that amazing brunette. Perhaps it was because she had downed copious shots of tequila to get her into this buzzed confidence, but she knew that this was possibly the last chance that she could save herself, and get Callie back.

After what happened in the therapy clinic earlier, she felt this stabbing pain in her heart that refused to recede. It was as if she took a GSW to the chest and there weren't any doctors available to rescue her, just like those days in the woo-

Arizona shook her head to clear herself from falling into that unpleasant period of her past. Her therapist, wasn't surprised at Callie refusing to come for therapy. Instead, she had agreed that Arizona needed to deal with her own issues first, before they could even talk in the same setting together. She even made Arizona promise not to bother Callie again about this until she was mentally ready to handle all the added stress from opening that can of worms.

Well fuck rules, and fuck promises. There were so many promises broken between them that one more didn't matter.

Gulping down the tequila shot she'd been nursing for all of two minutes, she sucked on her lime, threw it down and waited for Callie to head into the bathroom, as she always did after having one drink too much. The opportunity soon came as she saw Callie gently pat that baby's shoulders and leave her seat. She waited for a minute before making a beeline for the bathroom. Softly pushing the door open, she locked the door after ascertaining that there was no one.

As she stared into the mirror that Callie so happened to be looking in and wiping her mascara, it felt as if they had been transported back to their first time in this bathroom...

_"Hey, Ortho right?"_

_"Hey, yeah!"_

_A soft smile. "I'm Arizona Robbins, Peds surgery. I've seen you at the hospital...you okay?"_

"Hey..." Arizona was speechless for that second as that memory replayed in her mind. Deja vu much?

She could see Callie's face harden with pain and tears filling her bright, brown eyes in that second too, before all expression dissolved into an indifferent mask.

"Hey." Callie turned towards her, one eyebrow raised with a glance to the locked door.

"...Are you okay? I saw you with that _baby_..." Shit, how could she have said that out loud! "And I thought he was making you uncomfortable, so I came to check. Do you need me to get rid of hi-"

"I'm not okay."

She was honestly surprised by that blunt and honest answer, but they both knew that it wasn't because of _him_. It was-

"Because of me."

A short, bitter laugh. "Yeah, everything is about you...what the hell do you want Arizona? What do you want from me?" Callie whispered, hands clenching the sink behind her, as if she needed its support to stand being in the same room as her.

Arizona didn't know what to do, this was so not what she had originally planned to do. She had planned to come in and be the aggressor and take Callie by surprise to show her that the old Arizona Robbins was still in there and just needed a little push to come out to play- did she just use the word 'play'?

Clearly, she was more screwed up in her head than she imagined.

"I didn't come in to check on you," she blurted out with little finesse. She took a step forward, intending to grasp Callie's hand but ending up clenching her fist at not being able to keep her mouth shut. Damn the alcohol.

"I was so angry and jealous at you flirting with that guy, and that guy for coming onto you. And I know I have no right to do that and I shouldn't be interfering, but I feel as if you belong to me still, and I know that I belong to you, in every aspect. I came here, waiting and expecting you to be here alone and I was going to take you against the wall to prove to you that the old Arizona Robbins was still there and that I still love you and care for you. Clearly my mind is more screwed up than I thought, because you would never ever agree to being taken like that now, especially after everything that I've done and worse still..." she looked up and took a few more steps forward, gently placing a hand onto Callie's waist and the other stroking her cheek reverently. It was still as soft as ever.

"I find myself still so in love with you and wishing that I never did whatever I did to ruin us. Because this…was where it started. Now I know why you're so upset. Because of me, and I intend to change that. I do."

She felt Callie relax marginally at her statement. She loved her woman so much, she'd do everything for her. Even if it meant letting her go.

"This is me being the good man in a storm," she softly whispered, heart clenching and beating even harder at what she was about to do. She held Callie's cheek more firmly now, forcing Callie to look into her eyes and to see her pain and love and her struggles. "This is me letting go, because you deserve more-"

Callie never let her finish her sentence, claiming her lips and kissing her hard. She lost her balance and was left clutching onto Callie for support, who held her as tightly and kissed her even harder. It felt like that first time again, the same magical chemistry between them. The passion that could be ignited within a kiss. Callie eventually pulled back, leaning her forehead against Arizona's. Arizona heard her soft pants, and she could feel Callie's tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Shut up. You don't get to do this and leave me hanging. You don't get to let go! You told me here that there'll be people lining up for me, and that you love me, and that you don't ever want me to run. I stayed. So don't go. I'll hold onto you forever, as I promised. I know you are trying, but I can't talk about things now. But that doesn't mean as hell that I don't want this. You're my one and only girl, and I want you!"

Callie suddenly had this crazy desperate look in her eyes, as she pushed Arizona back, leaving her to stumble a little in shock.

"But...do you want me too?" Callie whispered into the still silence.

Arizona's heart was aching by now, having heard Callie's admission of not wanting to let go. She had given up hope earlier when Callie refused to go in, refused to listen to her talk. Knowing now that Callie was still waiting for her, and still there to hold her _forever_... She limped towards Callie, her leg a little sore now that she'd been on it the past fifteen minutes.

Despite all the tears, all the fights and all the heartbreak, she smiled and leaned in close. Her woman still smelled like spiced honey, her most favourite scent in the world.

"_You wanna give me some names?" _

"_I think you'll know."_

"Calliope...I think you'll know."

She sealed this promise with a soft kiss to her lips and lost herself in the moment of pure joy and hope existing in her heart for a long time to come. Maybe things would become better after all. The old Arizona Robbins...may come back for good this time. She would be healed and she would make her Calliope feel better as well. She was a good man in a storm. How could she not be, with the love of her life supporting her?

She was back for good.

**A/N: I just about died with every ep of Season 10 because of their scenes. The heartbroken expressions of Arizona after 10x02 and 10x03 particularly stood out to me and just broke something inside of me, honestly! This fic was written to You and I by John Legend (The very same song playing in the last scene of 10x03) and Back for Good by Take That. Hope you enjoyed this, we all definitely need some fluff and joy and hope in our hearts at this point. ONWARD FANS, ONWARD. **


End file.
